Deamus Christmas
by booknookgurl
Summary: "The sobbing boy didn't notice as the door opened, he didn't see his dark skinned friend pick up his mother's note and read it. He only realized that there was someone else in the room when he felt himself being pulled into a hug" Deamus one shot


Seamus,  
>Given the current situation I believe that it would be best if you stayed at school over the winter holidays this year, at least until things settle down. Stay safe and have a merry Christmas.<br>Love,

Mum

Seamus looked over the letter. He didn't need to though, he'd memorized the words long before. It was December now, threat Hogwarts let out for the winter holiday and Seamus wasn't going home. Every other year he'd be waiting in the Great Hall with Dean and the rest of the Gryffindors. They'd be sharing biscuits, pulling crackers and watching as the latest Weasley product made it's way around the table. Not this year. This year Seamus was stuck at school. Alone. 

Seamus re-read the letter before angrily crumpling it up and throwing it toward the rubbish bin. If anyone else saw it they might think the "situation" was the recent death water attacks. Seamus knew the truth though. He knew that the "situation" wasn't death eaters or you-know-who, it was him, Seamus. He as the problem, he was the reason things at home needed to "settle down." 

Right before school started again Seamus had come out to his devote Catholic parents. It had been something he'd been meaning to do for awhile. He hadn't wanted it to happen quite so soon though. He had had a plan. He was going to tell his friends first, get a support system, then tell his parents. Two days before break ended Seamus's plans changed though. 

He couldn't take it anymore, he'd been wanting to tell someone all summer. (He has almost told Dean the last time they spoke on the phone but Seamus had chickened out. Telling someone that you're gay is not something one does on the telephone.) He was sitting at the table, eating lunch, when he just blurted it out. Seamus remembered it well. His mam had dropped the glass she was carrying and his dad had yelled. They didn't even let Seamus say anything. He'd been sent to his room and he had stayed there for the next two days. 

That's when Seamus's plans had failed. He hadn't told anyone since coming back to school, not even Dean. Especially not Dean. Dean had been the object of Seamus's affection since their third year. He was Seamus's rock, his best friend, and someone Seamus loved more than anything else.  
>Feeling abandoned and alone Seamus let the long overdue years spill over.<p>

When Seamus hadn't arrived in the Great Hall Dean had gotten worried. "Where's Seamus?" Hermione had asked, voicing what Dean was thinking. Dean shrugged, looking around the hall for the Irish boy. "You should go look for him." Ginny whispered to Dean. He nodded, standing up. "Don't let the train leave without me." Dean said before heading up to Gryffindor tower. Ginny smiled at him knowingly as he left.  
>She knew, Ginny knew how Dean felt. She knew that Dean was bisexual and that he was in love with Seamus. He'd confessed how he felt back when they were dating. She'd been surprisingly supportive and kept telling him to talk to Seamus. <p>

Dean let his mind wander as he made his way up to the common room. Seamus had been acting off ever since they came back to school for the year. Dean had tried to ignore it, hoping that it would go away. Instead it only got worse. Seamus had slowly built a wall around himself and not even Dean could get passed it. 

Dean's mind was racing by the time he got to the Fat Lady. He quickly said the password and went inside. He made his way up to the boys dorms to see if Seamus's things were still up there. Dean stopped as he reached the dorm. He could hear crying coming from the other side. 'Seamus' Dean thought as he quietly opened the door. 

The sobbing boy didn't notice as the door opened, he didn't see his dark skinned friend pick up his mother's note and read it. He only realized that there was someone else in the room when he felt himself being pulled into a hug. All of it seemed to be too much for Seamus who started crying even harder, even though he tried to stop. "Breathe." he heard Dean say softly. "It'll be okay, just breathe." After a while the crying stopped, leaving Seamus feeling exhausted. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked, sounding worried. Seamus just shook his head, trying to stay calm. "Come on Shay." Dean said, pulling away to look at the shorter boy. Their eyes met and Dean felt his heart skip a beat. "You can tell me." Seamus just shook his head again before pulling away from Dean and moving to the window. "You wouldn't understand." Seamus whispered. "Tell me Shat, please?" Dean begged.  
>Seamus swallowed, looking it the window. His mind was racing. Should he tell Dean or not? He needed to tell someone but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Dean. "Shay?" he hear Dean say. Seamus shook his head, his stomach felt like it was being filled with rocks. "What's "the situation"?"Dean asked quietly. Seamus but back tears before saying "You're my best mate you know that right?" <p>

Dean was confused by this but quickly replied. "Of course you're my best mate. What's going on?" Dean could hear Seamus breathing deeply. "Best mates stick together no matter what right?" Seamus continued. "Yeah. That's right." Dean said, starting to get scared by Seamus's questions. "Shay, what's going on?" "You'd stick by me no matte what right?" Seamus asked. Dean nodded even though Seamus's back was turned toward him. "Of course Shay what-" "You'd like me even if I was gay right?" Seamus interrupted Dean's question. Dean paused. He felt like the world froze when Seamus asked his last question. 

Could it be true? Could Seamus, his best friend, the guy he'd fancied since fourth year, be gay? Dean was unsure of what to say or how to react. Seamus sensed his friend's silence and turned around to face Dean. "Cause I am." he said. Dean could see the fear in his eyes, this was obviously Seamus's biggest secret. "I'm gay." Seamus added, almost to himself, as if he was making sure he had actually said it out loud. 

Seamus watched his best friend's face, hoping that it would reveal what he was thinking. After a while Seamus got impatient, he wanted Dean to reply. "Please say somethin'" Seamus said quietly, nervously squirming a bit. "You're gay?" Dean asked, sounding like he was deep in thought. "Aye." Seamus said with a nod. A flicker of emotion flashed through Dean's eyes. Seamus couldn't tell if it was anger, sadness, or something completely different. All Seamus could see was that Dean was upset. 

Seamus's stomach twisted in knots as Dean walked towards him. He had no idea what Dean was about to do of what his friend was thinking. Seamus was surprised when he felt Dean's arms wrap around him. "Was this the situation?" Dean whispered into Seamus's ear. Seamus nodded. "Aye." he whispered back. "Me mam wouldn't even look at me after I told her." Seamus felt tears welling up in his eyes and tried to hide his face as they began to fall. He didn't want Dean to see him cry. 

Dean hugged Seamus even tighter once the shorter boy started crying again. His mind was racing. What was he supposed to do now? Should he come out to his friend or wait until later when he had calmed down? "You don't hate me for being a poufer?" Seamus asked, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. Dean shook his head and smiled at Seamus. "Are ye sure?" Seamus asked. 

Dean nodded and before he k Jew it he was kissing his best friend. Looking back neither boy would remember who kissed who but it took both of them by surprise. It was a short kiss, almost just a brush of lips against lips but it was still something. For a moment Dean felt fireworks and then it was over. He opened his eyes and looked at Seamus who was staring at him nervously. "It's nice to know I'm not the only queer at this school." Dean said before he could stop himself. 

Seamus seemed to relax a bit as Dean said this, although he still looked ready to bolt. What was going to happen to their friendship? The two stood in silence for a while, looking everywhere but at each other. Dean was freaking out inside. He really wanted to kiss Seamus again. He didn't want to mess things up between them though. "Hey Dean?" Seamus asked, moving closer to the dark skinned boy. "Yeah?" Dean asked nervously. "I'm going to kiss you again." Dean smile as Seamus leaned in for another kiss.  
>Seamus felt light headed. This had been a part of his dreams since he was in third year, now it was actually happening. The kiss was longer this time as much more passionate. Seamus felt Dean's hands running through his hair and pulled him closer so that their bodies were touching. Chest against cheat, ebony and ivory. Suddenly Dean pulled away and Seamus felt slightly hurt. 'He's regretting it.' Seamus thought sadly. <p>

Dean missed the warmth of Seamus as soon as he pulled away. "Sorry Shay." he said quickly. "I had to breathe." he smiled at the shorter boy before pulling him into a hug. Seamus smiled back and began kissing Dean again, leading him over to his bed. When they pulled away to breathe Dean asked "Are we together or...?" Seamus smiled and kissed Dean on the cheek before saying "Yeah, I guess we are." The two boys smiled at each other and were leaning towards each other when there was a knock on the dorm room door. Seamus glared angrily at the door before shouting "What?" 

"Ginny told me to come get Dean when the train came. It'll be arriving in a few minutes." Harry called through the door. "Is it decent? May I come in?" Dean laughed and smiled at Seamus before saying "It's fine, come in." Dean and Seamus smiled at each other as Harry walked into the room. "So are you two..?" Harry asked as he closed the door behind him. Dean nodded and Seamus kissed the taller boy instead of giving an answer. Harry smiled at the display of affection and said "About damn time." Dean felt his face grow warm and was glad that it was practically impossible for him to blush. He then glance at Seamus who was grinning from ear to ear. 

Harry smiled at the two boys before heading back toward the door. "I've got to go." He said as he opened the door. "I'll see you in a few Dean. Have a good holiday Seamus." Harry smile at the two of them before walking out of the room. 

As soon as the door closed Seamus looked at Dean sadly. "Ye have to leave now." he said quietly. Dean nodded sadly before a brilliant thought popped into his mind. "Pack your bags!" he said, standing up and pulling out his wand. "What?" Seamus asked, absolutely confused. "Come on! Put your things in your trunk!" Dean said, opening Seamus's trunk with a flick of his wand. "You're spending Christmas at the Thomas house!" Dean said with a smile. 

Seamus was silent for a second before asking "Really?" Dean nodded and began bewitching clothes and books to fly into Seamus's trunk. "Of course! Now help me pack or we'll both be stuck here!" Seamus smiled and began throwing things into his trunk. Suddenly a thought stopped him. "Dean?" he asked. "Yeah?" Dean asked, closing the trunk with a click. "Are your parents gonna be okay with us?" Dean smiled and nodded. "They're fine with it." he said before grabbing Seamus's hand and leading him down to the Great Hall, Seamus's trunk floating behind them.  
>"Maybe." Seamus thought "This Christmas won't be so bad after all."<p>

**A/N: so what did you think of my 1****st**** Deamus story? I found this on my flash drive while checking for my lost stories. Comments and reviews are welcome.**


End file.
